


Seven Minutes

by squirrelsruntheworld



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dasey - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsruntheworld/pseuds/squirrelsruntheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes all encounters were seven minutes in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you clicked this you obviously know there is step-sibling interest.

He doesn't know how he ended up in the closet and in his alcoholic fugue he barely registers that this is a game. The door opens momentarily granting him nothing but an earful of annoying giggles and glaring lights before he's shut back into darkness and all sounds are once again muffled.

A body, soft and curvy and warm, lands against him and his hands instinctively reach out to catch the girl stumbling into his personal space.

Her voice is giggly and breathy and he sort of hates it. But not enough that he would reject the girl outright because of it. He smells the alcohol instantly surrounding both of them. It permeates through the small, cramped enclosure along with her perfume which is sweet but not sickenly so. It smells familiar but he can't quite place the scent.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," he mumbles and then he's not sure what to do so he just does what he thinks he's supposed to do.

Her lips are soft, too, and they taste like peaches.

She sighs into his mouth after he attempts a second kiss and a third. She's not a bad kisser, in fact, she's really good at it and Derek wonders if it's the alcohol giving her the courage or if she would kiss like this without it. He wonders who she is and if he noticed her in the throng of girls scattered throughout the party. Her hair is curled and slightly long and he constantly has to push it back. Disentangling herself, she mutters for him to hold on a sec and suddenly all the glorious hair he'd been battling with was out of his way from being twisted aside.

His fingers trace down her jawline to find his way in the dark and she shivers from the contact. Suspecting it's her weak point, he presses his lips to the sensitive part of her skin and is thrilled when she gasps and arches into him.

With one hand wrapping around her waist and the other tilting her chin upward, he gently nips at her ear, careful around the stud residing there. He can feel her breathing hitch and her hands begin sliding through his hair.

He likes this. He wishes all encounters were seven minutes in heaven.

From outside the door they hear, "Thirty seconds!"

Derek pulls the girl in for one last kiss, one rough enough that he can taste nearly every drink she's had that night on her tongue and the last ones were crushed peach margaritas with a dash too much tequila.

The next thing he knows they're stumbling into dim lighting and loud music and they're parting ways as she breaks from his grip.

When he looks up, his stomach turns but not in an entirely bad way, in that shocked and kind of hallowed way that he doesn't know is good or not.

Finding her balance against the arm of a couch is Casey. She's straightening her tangles of dirty blonde hair and biting her bottom lip and it's something he's always seen her do before but offhandedly he's thinking fuck, that's sexy.

Even under the lights, which have turned to a low, mood lighting since they started the game, he can tell she is flushing from more than the stuffiness created in the closet.

Suddenly, she's walking away from him.

He chases after her.

"Casey, wait up!"

She shakes her head and weaves through the crowd but Derek's an expert at making people get out of his way.

He reaches for her arms again and barely catches her wrist. His fingers tingle upon contact with her skin.

"Let me go," she's avoiding his gaze as she tries in vain to twist out.

"Why are you in a hurry to get away now?"

Her face grows hotter, redder and she squeaks, "Derek, shut up. This is embarrassing enough as it is!"

"Because I found your weak spot and the fact you liked it? Or is it just because it's me and you?"

"I was drunk," she exasperates, pulling away from him with the cross of her arms.

"So now you're not?"

"Well, obviously I've sobered up from the shock!"

She's biting her lip again because it's one of her nervous habits and he knows that and he wants to kiss those lips again. And again. And it slightly confuses him because this is Casey and he's never thought of her _like that_ but suddenly she's flooding his thoughts with gasps and arching and his stomach is twisting and his insides tingle.

"I'm still drunk." He says but he means it in a different way and he doesn't think she'll catch it.

"Let's get you some water, then."

"Good idea."

He's pressing closer to her, trapping her against the wall and without another moment's notice they blend into the crowd of hormonal teens gyrating to terrible techno music but for them the world is stopping.

"This is weird. We're not supposed to-" she's mumbling against his lips but not quite objecting physically.

"Says who?"

He's leaning back and looking at her questionably and he can see a sort of panicky expression settle into the blue of her eyes.

"The point of the game is to _NOT_ know who you're with!"

"So we do. So what?"

"So-" she pauses and she realizes she has no excuse prepared beyond what she just said.

He kisses her lips one more time, their breath a lingering thread between them and he backs away from her, hands up in the air.

"Seven minutes in heaven or hell, Casey. You decide."

She doesn't know what to say.

 

 


End file.
